A Lost Dream
by Aerial Dreams
Summary: AU 15 years ago on a dark and stormy night, something terrible happened. Now 15 years later, Sakura have to learn to face her past and fight for her future! SxS. I'm not very good at summaries, so please read!
1. storm

LilSakuraDetective: "Hi there everyone, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice and R&R! First, you've got to know that this story is set in medieval times ok? Today we have a special guest that has joined us, welcome Syaoran! Well, would you care to say a few words to all those Cardcapor Sakura fans out there??"

Syaoran: "……"

LilSakuraDetective: "Oh come on, be nice!"

Syaoran: "……."

LilSakuraDetective: " Will you do it for Sakura?? Oh Sakura, where are you???"

Syaoran: " Hey!" blush

Sakura: " Oh come on Shao-kun, do it for me????

Syaoran: "Oh all right. But only for you though."

LilSakuraDetective: " Isn't that cute! The little wolf will do anything for his princess! AWWWWWWWW!"

Sakura Syaoran blush

LilSakuraDetective: " Hahaha, I just love teasing you guys! You are such easy targets!

Oh well, on with the story! Oh yeah, before I forget, I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!!!!!! Clamp owns them! The only things I own are my characters and these words!! So DO NOT SUE ME!! I don't have any money! TT

Oh yeah, here's a key to help you to read the story:

_This is someone's thoughts_

(a/n) this is author's notes! If it's just ( ) then it's something else

One more thing, English is not my native language, so if you see any mistakes (grammar mostly) please excuse me and email me so I can change them!! Thanx!

**A LOST DREAM**

By LilSakuraDetective

**Prologue **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The wind howled furiously outside the night streets of the peaceful little village of Nekia, a sign of a huge storm coming. It was past midnight, and most people were already in their warm and comfortable beds. Only a few were in the streets, wrapping themselves tightly with their clothes and running towards the warmth of their homes.

"GET HER!!" a soldier in a red uniform rushed down the street of Noir. He shouted furiously to his comrades as he pointed to a woman who's several yards ahead of him. A golden badge on his chest in the shape of a sword clearly showed that he was the proud captain of that particular squad.

_Oh god, no!_ Thought the beautiful woman who was running furiously through the streets, stumbling on her rags as she ran along. A hood covered her head so that all you could see of her face were her eyes. Right at that moment, her beautiful emerald orbs were filled with fear for the little bundle she carried. _Please, at least let her be alright!_ She dashed through the woods, the branches scraping her pale skin, leaving streaks of blood on them. Not even she knew where her destination was, but as long as she was alive, she was going to try to get away from those soldiers. It was her only chance. _How did it ever come to this?_ She thought to herself. _Everything was so peaceful and quiet, until…_ But before she could think anything else, she felt a sharp pain racing through her spine, and she knew she had been shot. _No!! I will not give up!_ The woman of around 24 was determined to get away, and even with an arrow in her back, she would not stop running. Blood sprouted out from the wound in her backside, dripping down her old rags, seeping it through and staining her porcelain skin red. Energy was draining out of her with every step she took, and she knew she would not last long against the mighty squadron on horse. But she kept on running, running away from those horrid soldiers for a chance for her daughter to live.

_BOOM!!!_ The thunder clashed overheads as the icy bitter wind swept by, making all the horses buck. The soldiers fell, landing on their backs, even the captain. He cursed as he got up, and tried to get back on his horse, but without success.

Taking full advantage of this, she ran on and on. As she ran toward the center of the village, a mansion gradually came into view, and to her it seemed 1000 miles away. With the little life she had left in her, she made a mad dash toward it, getting further and further away from the soldiers. She needed to do this out of the soldiers view. _Well, at least I know she will be safe._ She thought as she looked lovingly at her child. At last after weeks of worrying, for the first time she could finally be at ease. Running up the stairs in the porch, she knocked on the polished wooden door hurriedly until a maid finally came out.

"Yes?" The maid asked.

"Oh please kind lady, please take my daughter with you! Keep her safe! I'm begging you!" The woman said, running out of breath from the long run she just had and a lack of blood.

"I'm sorry, but my masters aren't home right now. Maybe you should ask someone else." The maid kindly rejected the woman, glancing at her at the same time.

"I know I don't look good right now, but please! You can hide her! Just keep her alive! Some day I'll repay you, please!" The woman desperately begged the maid, constantly glancing back to see if the soldiers were there yet.

"Well, fine. I promise I'll keep her alive, but when will you come back?" The maid inquired.

"As soon as possible! Thank you so much!" As she tried to catch up her breath the hood on her head fell back, revealing stunning raven hair even if they were all tangled.

"You… you are…" The maid stuttered, staring at the lady's hair as a look of recognition crept on her face.

"SHHHHHHH," The woman stopped her before she went on. "Yes, but don't tell anyone you saw me alright?" She carefully handed her the bundle. "Just promise me you'll keep her safe until I come back. Ok?"

"Of course, I promise." The maid cautiously took the little bundle in her arms. "I'll guard her with my life."

Before anything else could be said, the hoof beats of the horses were heard, and the woman ran on again. _As hard as it is for me to let go, _she thought to herself, _I did the right thing._ But she had lost too much blood that night, and no matter how hard she tried not to, she had to slow down. The soldiers were gaining, and there was nothing she could do about it. The maid could not stand watch anymore of this injustice, so she quickly turned away with the girl in her arms and closed the door behind her and went to her room. Seconds later, the whole village was filled with a heart-wrenching scream. Then, total silence…

"Oh god no!!" The maid cried out. "NO NO NO!! This can't happen! NO! Please, tell me this is not true." She sobbed on and on, but no body else was there but the little girl who sat beside her. She woke up, exposing her short auburn hair and beautiful emerald eyes just like her mother's. She was crying hard, without even knowing that she will never see her mother again.

Outside, the sky darkened and darkened, and finally, the storm was here…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That's it for now people!! Like I said before, if you have any suggestions then please e-mail me at **jennyli55hotmail.com** or write in review!! Thank you!

Oh and please tell me whether I should keep on writing this story. I'm not so sure. I'm not going to keep on writing if no one says anything! Oh, and I apologize if the story is hard to understand, I'm not very good! ;;; I do promise I'll try my very best not to make any mistakes though! Ja ne for now!


	2. My name is part I

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN !!!!!!!!

I'm so so so sorry minna! I owe everyone three big sorries. = not a word… oh well…

First of all, I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in such a LONG time! And I mean real long… almost a year! Wait, I think more than a year! Ahhh! I guess I was pretty stupid being so impatient and just posted the first chapter without thinking about how I'm gonna write the next… sorry for the long wait!

Second, I'm so sorry that the last chapter's format was kind of messed up. The thought were supposed to be italicized, but somehow they weren't… -.-;; but now it's all fixed!!!

And third… hold on… what was the third?? I can't remember! Oh well, you guys get the idea that I'm sorry.

ARIGATOU to all who reviewed! I'm sooo happy! Somebody read my story! YAY!!

On a side note, the idea for this story came to me one night right before I went to bed, and everything I've written so far and the things I'm about to write came from my stupid little head. If any parts of it sound like another story that you read or wrote, I'M VERY SORRY! T.T I didn't mean to! IF it's your story and you have a problem with it, then you can tell me and maybe I can change it! !! I don't want to copy anybody else…

So without further delaying, enjoy the story!

Oh yeah, once again: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!!!!!! Clamp owns them!

Oh yeah, here's a key to help you to read the story:

****

**_This is a character narrating the story! Well… kinda…_**

_This is someone's thoughts_

(a/n) this is author's notes! If it's just ( ) then it's something else

/ / = stuff in there are actions

A LOST DREAM 

By LilSakuraDetective

**Chapter 1**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"1, 2, 3, 4…" A dirty maiden of 16 sat on a ragged pile of clothes, carefully counting the numbers of shrimps she's putting in the iron pot. She had a dainty little face, but was now covered with soot. Her head of waist lengthened auburn locks were messy and tangled; it looked more like a bird's nest. Anyone at first glance would be able to tell that this poor child hasn't eaten or washed in days, and the harshness of it all reflected on her shallow face and skinny body. Her size was small for her age, it's surprising how she lasted through it all and lived this long. She had on a plain brown dress with stains everywhere; you could tell it was too small for her. The dress was tattered and wrinkled, and there were stitches all over it. She had had this dress since she was ten, that was when she started doing the more "adult" work, and ever since then she never had another new dress. Well, "new" as in new for her. All the things she owned, which were very few, had been used by some other people first until they didn't want it anymore. That's how it came into her possession.

**_Guess what? The girl you see right there is me. I'm an orphan. According to Kioko, my dad had been captured by the Karinaki when I was just a year old, which means there's no chance of him being alive. My mom was murdered by them too, when she was trying to save me. _**

**_Sometimes it surprises me how much Kioko knew about my parents, but whenever I try to pry more out of her she would just simply stop talking. What's more strange was that she made me promise NEVER to tell anyone about my past life, no matter who it was. _**

**_Just in case you are wondering, Kioko is my nurse and only family. Ever since I can remember she had always been there, taking care of me and protecting me. Who am I you ask? Well, you can just call me Ying Ying for now. That's the name I've always had, a name that Kioko gave me. It sounds so strange, and yet vaguely familiar. For some reason whenever I ask her about the origin of my name she would become somber and walk away._**

****

"Ying Ying! Hurry up with my breakfast, or do I have to come down there and give you a few whips?"

Looking down at her scar covered arm, the girl hurried up with the porridge, an anxious look on her face. The counting of the shrimp slowed her down, but oh what was a girl to do? Her mistress wanted everything precise.

**_That, as you can tell, was my mistress. Her name is Makiko, and she lives in this mansion with her 16 years old daughter. We should be calling her "Li-sama", but she prefers to be called mistress much more. Her husband died a few years back and after that she refused to be called madam; she said she "didn't want to feel so old." I am very grateful to her for letting me stay in the house when Kioko first found me, or else I would've died by now. Even so, sometimes I can't help but wish she could be a little gentler. She doesn't have a very good temper, and well…let's just say it makes our lives much much harder. _**

**_I'm young, and in a way I owe my life to mistress so she can treat me as she please, but she has no right to do those awful things to Kioko. Lately she had been sick with fever and mistress is definitely not pleased at the aspect of still feeding a mouth and yet having less work done. She had whipped Kioko so much that I doubt she can ever work again, but mistress absolute refused to bring her to a healer. I fear for her life even at this very moment, and I hate myself for not being able to help. She was one of the only people who cared for me, and now as she hovers between life and death all I can do is watch helplessly at the side._**

****

"WELL? Where is it? I don't see my breakfast anywhere!" The harsh voice hollered at her.

Carefully, the girl spooned out the porridge into a delicate little bowl that was decorated by beautiful designs of flowers and bamboos. It was hand painted by some famous artist no doubt, since everything Makiko had were worth quiet a bit of fortune. Her status in the kingdom and her high sense of self pride allowed her to get only the best of everything, next to what they had in the palace of course. She was, after all, the queen's younger sister.

Going as fast as she could, Ying Ying got out of the kitchen and went down the corridor. A right turn brought her into one of the main halls. Deep in her thoughts, she didn't see the approaching figure who was also in a hurry. Closer and closer they got, until finally...BAM! They ran straight into each other.

"Hey! Watch where you are going and stay out of my way!" The new figure shrieked as she picked herself up from the cold marble floor. "Oh it's you Ying Ying!"

Ying Ying at the present time was also on the floor, her petite hands clenched tightly to the bowl. She knew if she broke this bowl she wouldn't get anything to eat for the next few days, and that's something she definitely wants to avoid. It's not that she was too weak, it's just that it has happened way too many times before and every time Kioko would make sure that Ying Ying got at least half of her food. Glad that she didn't break the bowl nor spill the food, she finally took the time to see who she bumped into. "Oh little mistress! Are you hurt? I'm so sorry!"

There in front of her stood a young lady of no more than 16. Her smooth long ebony hair was let down today in its natural state instead of the usual buns. There were beautiful pieces of jewelry intertwined in her hair, shimmering and glistening. She was also wearing a very formal and elegant sleeveless dress. Pale blue in color, the dress went all the way to the ground. It had a low neckline, with the outlines of butterflies embroidered all over it. (a/n: As you can see, I'm not very good at describing clothes…-.-;; Oh well. When I have my website ready I will have pics to go along with this story. Then you'll see what they all look like in their dresses! ) Mischief can be clearly seen in her bright wondering eyes; it was of a remarkable shade of red. You can tell right away that she is a very determined and energetic girl. The air around her carried dignity and confidence, you can almost see the pride emitting from her. She was the exact image of how one of royalty should be.

The ruby-eyed young woman watched the servant in sympathy, noting the terrified look she had in her wondrous emerald-green eyes. She slowly walked over to her friend, pulling her up from the floor. "It's okay, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Meilin?"

"But it's not appropriate! Surely mistress won't allow it!" Ying Ying argued.

"Will you just forget about her for once?" Meilin said, irritated. "We're friends, it's only natural for you call me by my name!"

Ying Ying let out an exasperated sigh, she knew she'll never win this one. "Sure, whatever you want Meilin." She smiled.

**_Need I say more? This is mistress's daughter, Meilin. She's my only friend; it has been that way since we were 6. To everyone else she might be the snotty and spoiled daughter of Makiko, but I know her better than that. Although on the outside she seemed short-tempered and mean, the real her was very much the opposite._**

**_Meilin's not afraid of anyone or anything, except for her mother. No body else knew this, but she got whipped by her mother just as much as the rest of us. You couldn't tell because she occasionally went to healers and with the help of their White Magic, her scars would disappear. _**

****

"Um…so why are you in such a hurry anyway?" Ying Ying asked.

"Actually, I came to get you." Meilin answered as a matter of factly.

"ME?! But why-"

"Because my mom is getting impatient. VERY impatient."

"Oh, um….well…" Ying Ying sweatdropped. "Let's get going then!"

Both girls started running now, but after a while they had to slow down because of the food Ying Ying carried.

:::::::::::::::::::::

"So have you heard?" Meilin looked at her friend curiously.

"Mou Meilin! You know I have no way of knowing since mistress won't let me out!" The girl said sadly.

Meilin smiled sheepishly. "Oh yea, guess I forgot." Then suddenly she slapped Ying Ying HARD on the back, making her stagger, while grinning at the same time. "That's why your WONDERFUL friend Meilin has come to tell you the latest news!" Ying Ying just laughed at Meilin nervously, surprised at her friend's sudden cheerfulness.

"Anyway, as I was saying, more and more Karinakis are seen around town. At first only one or two appeared, but now they come in fives everyday!" Meilin exclaimed, motioning with her hand as she talked. Not seeing the abrupt uneasiness that emerged on Ying Ying's face, she went on talking. "It's quiet strange, because it isn't happening anywhere else! Mother has been complaining about them, they were getting in the way of her "social gatherings" with her friends. But this time not even she could do anything!"

Ying Ying's eyes widened in shock. _How can that be? Makiko always gets what she wants. I suppose this is really important then. _"What could be here that's so interesting though?" She asked herself. Now she was curious. She wanted to find out badly, but since she is only a servant and is not allowed to leave the mansion, she doesn't see how she can do anything. _Except for one way!_ Her eyes brightened as the idea came to her._ I could always use THAT… It's a little risky, but I need to get out anyway. I need to go ask Hirakun-san about Kioko. I've done it before! This is perfect! _A stunning smile appeared on her face.

"Ying Ying, YING YING!! Snap out of it! We're here!" Meilin was trying everything she could to get Ying Ying to pay attention, and was failing terribly. Finally the maiden seem to realize where she was.

"Gomen Meilin, I was…thinking."

" I kinda noticed!" Meilin glared at her. "Oh well, good luck with my mom!" With a little wink, Meilin gave Ying Ying a slight push.

/Sigh/ "Let's just get this over with. It's not like she can do anything to you! Well, except beat you to death…--''" The servant was trying to encourage herself, but ended up achieving the opposite effect.

Unsure of anything, Ying Ying carefully pushed opened the well polished teak door, and stuck her head inside trying to take a peak and hoping mistress was looking the other way. She soon realized that she shouldn't have done that.

****

****

****

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Just In Case You Don't Know:**

Hey there! Welcome to the first issue of Just In Case You Don't Know! Here I will explain all the questions you might come up with! If you have a question that's not answered here, please post them in your review and I will answer them to the best of my ability!

Since this is only the second chapter, nothing much has happened yet. But if you're observant, you might have noticed that in the summary I said the terrible things happened 15 years ago, but everyone's 16. Well, remember her parents got killed when she was one, so there's your answer! Ok, ok, it sounds really stupid and you people are probably smart enough to figure it out on your own, but this section is just for people who are kind of slow on these things, like me!

This is just a very random fact. Ying in Chinese means cherry, and so Ying Ying is like a pet name you can give to somebody. I think in Chinese it sounds really cute. xP

Anyway, how do you like it? Sorry to bore you with all the introductions and stuff, I didn't realize it would take this long! It had to be done though, so you would know her current situation… I think I write too much -.-;; That's why I divided this chapter into two. If I put them all in one chapter, it was gonna be WAY too long. You'll get a headache just by looking at it! So now you read the boring parts, but next chapter has some action! Wait patiently! I'll put it up soon, because I already have half of it typed. NO MORE LONG WAITING! YAY!

I don't have all that many ideas now, but at least I've got the whole basic frame of the story down! And let me tell you, I'm pretty evil! HAHAHAHAHAH! Hm… Should I have Clow Cards in this story? I know there's gonna be magic, but I'm still trying to decide whether to have Clow Cards…Also, should Meilin be in the adventure with everyone else? If you got any ideas, feel free to tell me in a review or write to me through e-mail! ALL IDEAS ARE WELCOME!! Same goes for the grammar mistakes, since English is my second language. If you find any, feel free the let me know! I'd appreciate it!

One last thing… PLEASE REVIEW!! It'll make me REAL happy!


End file.
